The Animal Model Core will make available to investigators a broad range of mouse models of vascular injury. These include (i) wire injury to the femoral or carotid arteries; (ii) low flow dependent model of the carotid which retains endothelial integrity and (iii) a abdominal aortic aneurysm formation in response to angiotensin II infusion in hyperlipidemic mice. Additionally, the Core is well experienced in the quantitiative and morphological analysis of atherosclerosis in diversified models of genetically prone mice. A second repertoire of models affords to assess other aspects of vascular function. Thus, continuous telemetric monitoring of the diurnal variation in blood pressure is available in conscious mice. Additionally, a model of free radical catalyzed injury to the carotid with subsequent carotid vascular occlusion is available to permit assessment of the response to a thrombogenic stimulus. The Animal Model Core is equipped for constant hemodynamic monitoring, urine collection in metabolic cages and blood sampling, cellular isolation and storage. Facilities exist for monitoring whole blood and platelet aggregation.